Phyllis Adler
Phyllis AdlerPhil Hudson (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 1 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:05:52-00:06:01). Sony Pictures. Phil Hudson says: "I have someone I want you to meet. Phyllis, I would like to introduce Erin Gilbert. She specializes in theoretical particle physics."''The character's last name "Adler" only appears in the cast listing during the end credits and in the alternate scene "Phil & Phyllis" on a poster board. was a snooty guest lecturer at Columbia University. She was in the 2016 movie. History Phyllis Adler was introduced to Erin Gilbert by Phil Hudson, Erin's boyfriend and colleague, at a function at Columbia University. Phyllis was a guest lecturer in Professor Daniels' class on astrophysics and cosmology.Phil Hudson (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 1 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:06:05-00:06:08). Sony Pictures. ''Phil Hudson says: "Phyllis is guest lecturing in Daniels' astrophysics and cosmology." Erin told her she was a fan of hers.Erin Gilbert (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 1 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:06:01-00:06:04). Sony Pictures. Erin Gilbert says: "I'm -- I'm a huge fan. This is such an honor to meet you." Phil informer her Erin just learned she was being published. Erin admitted she was very proud. Phyllis stated she didn't allow her lab to submit to journals anymore because she thought journals tampered with the process and ultimately hurt scientific research.Phyllis Adler (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 1 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:06:15-00:06:23). Sony Pictures. Phyllis Adler says: "I don't allow my lab to submit to journals anymore. I think journals tamper with the process and ultimately hurt scientific research." Erin tried to ingratiate herself and added awards were dumb, too. Phyllis thought awards were massively important and unfortunately, the only way to draw attention to good science.Phyllis Adler (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 1 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:06:28-00:06:29). Sony Pictures. Phyllis Adler says: "Oh, awards are massively important."Phyllis Adler (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 1 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:06:35-00:06:39). Sony Pictures. Phyllis Adler says: "It's, unfortunately, the only way to draw attention to good science." It soon became apparent to Erin that Phyllis would answer everything contrary to what she would say. She excused herself to get ready for the lecture. Phil wished her good luck on her tenure review. Erin replied 'fingers crossed' even though it didn't mean anything. Phyllis disagreed and informed her it had been proven that superstitions could have tremendous performance benefits.Phyllis Adler (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 1 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:07:06-00:07:10). Sony Pictures. Phyllis Adler says: "It's been proven that superstitions can have tremendous performance benefits." Erin joked she was wrong about everything then was careful not to step on any cracks for her mother's sake then played with a man's ponytail. Phyllis asked Phil if he really knew her. He replied he did. Trivia *The poster board at the start of the extended alternate scene "Phil & Phyllis" reveals more about Phyllis' background that never made it into the movie: **She was lecturing as part of "The Advancement of Cosmological Studies Lecture Series," sponsored by the University Foundation & The Department of Physics. **She is a Distinguished Professor Lecturer. **She returned from a recent colloquium on Cosmic Spatulation in a Maximally Symmetric Space. **She was known for her controversial theories but was a most highly regarded engineering physicist of the 21st century. **She was often asked to speak to astrophysics students. **She traveled the world to undertake various research projects revolving around the computation of fluid mechanics both terrestrial and extraterrestrial. **She maintained an H-Index of 98 due to her volumes of self-published work and outreach across the world. **She also hosted her own podcast "Killer Cosmos" and frequently appears on New York public access television and public radio. **Adler was set to lecture bout "Magnethohydrodynamics: Unlocking Planetary Mechanics." *The "Phil & Phyllis" alternate scene also revealed her broach was Cryptocercus, a classification of cockroach, and her leather bag was ape hide.Phyllis Adler (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): Phil & Phyllis (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:02:03-0:02:04). Sony Pictures. Phyllis Adler says: "It's a Cryptocercus."Phyllis Adler (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): Phil & Phyllis (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:02:34-0:02:35). Sony Pictures. Phyllis Adler says: "Ape-hide." Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 01 Secondary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Deleted Scene: "Phil & Phyllis" Notes References Gallery Primary Canon GB2016PhilAndPhyllisSc01.png| GB2016PhyllisSc01.png| GB2016PhyllisSc02.png| GB2016PhyllisSc03.png| GB2016PhilAndPhyllisSc02.png| Secondary Canon GB2016DSPhilAndPhyllisSc01.png|Poster board seen in Deleted Scene: "Phil & Phyllis" Category:GB:2016 Characters Category:Minor character